


Love Games

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Parad is a college student who all but lives in the local arcade. Dan Kuroto is the CEO of the company who provides said arcade with their games. A chance meeting one day amidst the noise and bright lights of the games brings a surprising change to both men's lives.





	1. Perfect Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This AU would not exist if not for aquabluejay, who randomly shot the idea out on Line one day. I couldn't help but write it all out in detail afterward! I've been wanting to work on a soft Kuroto/Parad fic for a while now, and this was it!

All types of people came to the arcade. It was something Parad had noticed over the years; people from all walks of life, different ages, genders, and creeds. They all found a sort of camaraderie amidst the loud machines, the flashing lights, the encouraging shouts from the friends they’d made as they tried their hardest to clear a level.

The man in the suit who was slowly making his way around the arcade floor, however? Something was different about him. For one, he hadn't stopped to play a single game. He'd observed the crowds around a few of the more popular games, but that had been it.

Hopefully he wasn't some kind of pervert, Parad thought to himself.

Was that why he was keeping such a close eye on his movements? Or was it because the man was attractive? He was beyond attractive, honestly; he was downright mouthwatering. Tall and slender, his clothes fit like they were tailor-made for him (they probably _had_ been, Parad mused), black jeans clinging to long, slender legs, and not a wrinkle to be found on his deep purple dress shirt, black suit jacket, or that perfectly knotted lavender necktie.

Too bad the man wasn't a gamer, Parad thought to himself. That would have made him absolutely perfect.

The man completed his rounds and made his way over to where a crew was installing a new console game. Parad peered past several people and machines, trying to get a closer look. There was nothing quite like the excitement of a new game, and it had been some time since the arcade had gotten anything new. He'd beaten every game there at least twice by now, but he kept coming back almost every day simply because the place felt like home. Just about everyone there knew him by name, and something about the sound of hundreds of game machines felt almost comforting to him.

He squinted, trying to read the display as it was plugged in. Perfect Puzzle, eh? It sounded just like his type of game.

He watched the man remove his suit jacket as he spoke with one of the installers, draping it neatly over his arm, before booting up the game.

Parad couldn't tear his eyes away as the man's fingers flew over the controls. He definitely knew what he was doing...was he a tester of some sort? But a game tester or reviewer wouldn't be dressed that meticulously.

Who **was** this man? 

As if he sensed that he was being watched, the man straightened up--had he beaten the level already, Parad thought in awe--and his eyes found Parad's across the crowded room.

Parad couldn't help but smile. Sure, the man probably wasn't interested, but did that matter? His smile might have been a touch above mere friendliness, but would he notice that from halfway across the room?

The corners of the man's lips quirked upward into a small, almost discreet smile of their own, before his head turned back to regard the man who had begun speaking to him.

Ah well, Parad thought...that was probably it. The handsome stranger would be on his way, never to be seen again. It was kind of a shame...it was incredibly rare for anyone so good looking to come into the arcade.

Maybe he would grab a slice of pizza at the snack bar before he headed home for the night. It was past dinner time, anyway...plus he might be able to catch a few more glimpses of the suited man. He felt as though he would not soon forget that man’s face…or the rest of him, honestly. If nothing else, perhaps he would make for some good fantasy fodder, Parad thought to himself with a small grin.

With that, Parad vacated his seat at the Shakariki Sports game, and made his way across the crowded arcade to order a slice of pepperoni pizza and a soda, trying to find a table where he could still see the man, who still was once again speaking to the installers of the Perfect Puzzle game.

Parad was halfway through his pizza before he realized that the man was gone, as were the installers, and the game console was dim. Hmm...he must have been some kind of special someone, to get to try the game out early. Would this new game be up and running tomorrow after he got out of classes? He certainly hoped so! 

Someone stopped beside his table, and Parad glanced up, blinking in surprise when he saw the suited man smiling at him, a tray in his hands.

"Would you mind if I sat with you for a few minutes? I can’t seem to find any other empty tables..."

Parad's gaze slid to one of the many unoccupied tables in the snack bar, before his eyes met the other man's once again, raising an eyebrow just slightly.

_Is he...actually trying to flirt with me?_

A small smile appeared on the suited man's lips, and Parad simply could not help himself. A broad grin crossed his lips, and he nodded to the chair across from his own. "Feel free. It gets crowded here, and I’m not using the other chair, anyway."

The suited man sat across from him, and it took him a moment to realize that Parad had said something further, which had been lost amidst all of the background noise of video games and loud chatter. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively, touching his ear, as if silently asking Parad to repeat himself.

He didn't expect Parad to lean across the table, so very close to his ear, before replying, "You look so out of place here, you know."

That drew a chuckle from the suited man's lips, and Parad swore that he purposely aimed it at his ear, sending a puff of warm air across the skin. "Do I? I'm technically on the clock, so I didn’t have time to change," he explained.

"Hmm...and you got to try out that new game, didn't you? Are you in charge of the arcade? A console tester?" Parad continued.

"Not quite," the suited man replied, before taking a bite of his own slice of pizza.

Parad couldn't help but pout. "So mysterious...come on, you've got to give me something to work with."

"How about my name?" he inquired, directing a smile at Parad that made his knees go weak. 

"That's a start," Parad replied.

"Dan Kuroto," the suited man said, holding his hand out to Parad.

A handshake? He was quite formal...but there was definitely an underlying teasing to this man. Kuroto. A nice name, Parad thought, reaching out to take his hand. He had a good handshake, too...firm, but not so tight as to try and crush the bones in your hand. And was it just his imagination, or did Kuroto hesitate just a few beats longer than necessary before letting go of his hand?

“So? Will you return the favor and tell me your name?” Kuroto asked, his elbows on the table as he leaned forward.

“Hmm…I usually keep all of the personal information to myself until at least after the first date,” Parad quipped, unable to keep from grinning. He didn’t know why he felt like being so playful with Kuroto, but it was just too much fun! And Kuroto didn’t seem to be put off by it, so…

“How about tomorrow night, then?”

Parad blinked, startled; had he actually heard him right? 

“We can go somewhere with a few more choices than cheese or pepperoni,” Kuroto continued, closely watching the various reactions flit across Parad’s face. He was an interesting one; Kuroto was praying that he would accept the offer, because he didn’t want to just leave and never see him again. “But I still would at least like to know your name. ‘Hey you’ seems rude…and anything else going through my mind right now is downright inappropriate for someone I’ve just met.”

Parad couldn’t help but laugh at that. He almost wanted to see if Kuroto would be against a casual hookup, but at the same time, the man wanted to take him on a date. An actual date, it sounded like. The very thought made his heart dance…and hey, if the date ended with them naked in a bed together somewhere? Even better. “You win. It’s Shouma…but everyone calls me Parad.”

“Parad? That’s an unusual nickname.”

“It’s short for Paradox. Probably because I’m such a difficult man to read,” Parad added, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips.

“Really? Because I feel like I’m able to read you fairly well,” Kuroto replied, leaning back in his seat slightly, and allowing his eyes to wander across Parad’s body…or at least what wasn’t being blocked by the table.

Parad had to try very hard to keep from squirming under Kuroto’s intense gaze, and he could feel his cock beginning to react to it as well. As fun as this flirty banter was, he wished Kuroto would just take him by the hand, bring him to the nearest love hotel, and fuck him until he couldn’t see straight.

Just then, Kuroto reached into his jacket’s inner pocket, retrieving a cell phone and frowning at the screen. “Duty unfortunately calls.” His hand went back to his pocket, before he reached across the table to hand Parad a business card. “My cell number is on there. Send me a text later…we can decide where to meet up tomorrow night.”

Parad couldn’t help but quip, “What if I want to send you dirty pictures, too?”

An almost predatory grin crossed Kuroto’s lips, and Parad sucked in a breath as he felt the other man’s hand brush across his thigh. Kuroto rose from his seat seconds later, before replying, “I wouldn’t mind that at all.” He directed a quick wink at Parad, before answering his call and heading for the arcade’s exit.

A slightly shaky breath left Parad’s lips as he watched Kuroto leave. He was so intrigued and turned on by the man, he knew he needed to take a few minutes to calm down before he, too, left for the evening. He glanced down at the card Kuroto had given him, planning to enter the number into his cell phone right then, when he paused. Had he read that right? He blinked a few times, then read the card again.

**Dan Kuroto, CEO, Genm Corporation, game development division**

“Seriously..?” Parad breathed, his gaze rising to glance in the direction Kuroto had just headed.

He had just been unabashedly flirting with the CEO of the company whose games filled this arcade. But…he’d been flirting back, hadn’t he? God, Parad thought, hopefully the phone number on this card was actually legit. Somehow, the thought of never seeing Kuroto again made him feel…lonely, somehow. 

On a whim, he took his cell out, and punched in the number. Would it come up not in service? Or would a little old lady answer? 

“This is Kuroto.”

Parad blinked, startled. This actually _was_ Kuroto’s real cell phone number?

“Hello?”

Parad shook his head quickly to chase away all the thoughts rampaging through his mind, and chuckled. “I never knew CEOs visited arcades and talked to common folks themselves. I figured that sort of work was left to the interns.”

Kuroto chuckled softly on the other end, and Parad swore the sound traveled straight down to his groin. At this rate, he wasn’t going to be able to leave the arcade anytime soon. “We do get to leave our dungeons on occasion. I didn’t expect to hear from you this quickly.”

“I didn’t expect that this was your real cell phone number. I figured it was the one you give to people that you’re trying to shake off.”

“Is that how I was coming across?” Kuroto asked, and if Parad didn’t know better, he would have sworn the man sounded almost surprised.

“Well…no. Not at all. But how often does a hot CEO sit and have a slice of pizza with a guy he met in an arcade?” Parad pointed out.

“This isn’t my first time visiting the arcade, I’ll be honest. I’m usually much more incognito, and the new game installations usually happen after closing. But it was the first time I stuck around after I’d done my job.” When he spoke again, his voice was a bit softer. “Something about you intrigued me. I really would like to meet up with you tomorrow and get to know you.”

Parad sighed; god, he sounded so genuine! “You’re killing me here, shachou,” he said, teasingly. “I’d send you a lewd picture so you could see what I’m going through right now, but I’m still sitting at the snack bar.”

“I would do the same, but I’m in a taxi,” Kuroto replied with another soft chuckle. 

“There’s a little ramen shop not far from the university,” Parad found himself blurting. “It’s run by an old couple, it’s a lot quieter than the arcade, and the food is always great. I don’t know if you’d like that sort of thing, but…”

“That sounds wonderful, actually,” Kuroto interrupted, and Parad could almost hear the smile in his voice.

They talked for a few more minutes, and Parad gave Kuroto directions to the shop, letting him know what time he’d be out of class, before they hung up.

There was a smile on Parad’s face as he tucked the business card and his cell phone into his jeans pocket, before he gathered up his jacket and left the arcade, his thoughts in a whirl.


	2. Slow Down, This Isn't A Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parad and Kuroto spend an afternoon together, getting to know each better. In the evening, a not-so-innocent text shows them things they didn't even know about themselves.

As planned, they met the next day outside of the ramen shop. To Parad's surprise, Kuroto looked a bit more casual, lacking a necktie and wearing a soft-looking winter coat instead of his suit jacket.

The shop was a bit crowded that afternoon, so they sat near the back, knees often bumping together beneath the table as they chatted and enjoyed their meal, not to mention each other's company. They lingered over their bowls of ramen and several cups of hot tea, even as dozens of other customers came and went.

When they finally emerged from the shop, Parad was startled to see that dusk was rapidly approaching. "Ah...no time for the arcade today," he murmured.

"Tomorrow, then? After all, you still haven't tried out Perfect Puzzle, have you?" 

Parad nodded almost absently, his mind on the schoolwork he needed to complete, before he glanced at Kuroto with a playful smile. "Will you be stopping by to see how well it's going over with the customers?"

"I could probably be persuaded," Kuroto replied with a soft chuckle.

"Hmm..." Parad paused in mid-step, meeting Kuroto's gaze. When had they gotten so close to each other? The other man was close enough to touch...or kiss.

As if spurred on by that thought, Parad found himself leaning in closer, until his lips brushed against Kuroto's.

_Please don't let him think I’m moving too fast...I can't help myself!_

He felt Kuroto's fingers run through his hair, before drawing him closer into a proper kiss, and Parad couldn't stop the moan that echoed in his throat. His lips were so soft...he felt Kuroto's tongue swipe lightly across his lips, and he began to part them without hesitation.

And Kuroto's phone chose that exact moment to chirp.

A low groan rumbled in Kuroto's throat as he slowly drew back, meeting Parad's eyes almost apologetically.

"Would you be upset if I accidentally dropped your phone in the pond?" Parad quipped, surprised at how thick with desire his voice sounded.

Another soft chuckle left Kuroto's tempting lips. He stood so close, his hand still cradling the back of Parad's head, before he began to draw him in once again...

The phone chirped again, and Parad tilted his head. "Someone definitely needs you, Shachou."

Kuroto sighed, his fingers trailing through Parad's hair as his hand reluctantly dropped. "It's difficult choosing between being needed, or wanted," he said, his voice barely audible.

Parad's eyes widened slightly; had he heard Kuroto right?

"Can I see you again tomorrow? I would love to know your thoughts on Perfect Puzzle," Kuroto finally said.

Parad could hardly believe it. Even if it wouldn't be considered a date, he'd get to see Kuroto again! He nodded immediately, a grin tugging his lips upward. "I'm looking forward to playing it. Maybe we can share a table at the snack bar afterward, so I can give you a properly detailed report."

"Maybe we should go somewhere more quiet afterward, so I can actually hear you," Kuroto teased.

Parad raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?" 

Before Kuroto could reply, his cell began to ring, and he sighed heavily. "Let's decide tomorrow. I'll wait outside the arcade for you. Same time?" When Parad nodded, he leaned in to kiss him again, seeming to be content to ignore the constant trilling of the phone in his pocket in favor of Parad's lips.

Finally, he drew back, flashing Parad a smile full of promise, before withdrawing the phone and answering the impatient caller. 

A breath that Parad hadn't realized he'd been holding slowly left his lips. He always looked forward to going to the arcade anyway, but now? The extra incentive of seeing Kuroto again had him wanting the next afternoon to arrive faster than was humanly possible.

~

Several hours later, Parad was all but slumped over his desk, unable to keep focused on the work he needed to complete. A textbook laid open on the desk, the pages being drummed upon by the pen Parad had yet to even uncap. His thoughts were a million miles away as he thought back on the kiss from earlier that day, and even thinking about seeing Kuroto the next day was making his heart dance excitedly in his chest.

Would it be too much if he sent Kuroto a text? He wouldn’t be able to get any work done tonight, he knew for sure…and even though he’d spent several hours with Kuroto earlier, it had felt like only a handful of minutes.

On a whim, he leaned back in his chair, pouting as he snapped a quick selfie, then forwarded it on to Kuroto with the message _So bored!_

He hit the send button, then returned to drumming his pen almost impatiently against the textbook once again.

Several minutes passed before his phone vibrated, and he snatched it up eagerly.

_That wasn’t what I had in mind when you mentioned sending dirty pictures yesterday._

A wide grin crossed Parad’s face; so he **had** remembered that offhand remark!

The phone vibrated again, and Parad’s eyes widened slightly.

Kuroto hadn’t sent him a dirty picture…not exactly. Clearly he’d just taken a shower, because his hair was still slightly wet and mussed. A towel was draped casually around his neck, and his chest was bare but for a few droplets of water that Parad could make out on his skin.

“Holy crap,” Parad murmured, unable to tear his gaze away from the photo. He never would have guessed it, but Kuroto’s slender form was also clearly quite muscular, from what he could see…and boy, did he want to see more. He swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry, before replying, _Damn…I didn’t think gamers had bodies like that._

_Like what you see?_

Fuck, **do** I, Parad thought to himself, shifting in his seat to ease the pressure of his cock beginning to press uncomfortably against his jeans. After a moment’s thought, he snapped a quick picture of his problem. _What do YOU think? ;)_

There was a bit of a pause, and Parad began to worry that he’d overstepped his bounds, before his phone buzzed again, showing that Kuroto wanted to Facetime.

_Oh fuck_ Parad thought, before eagerly hitting accept.

Seeing Kuroto’s face—and noticing that he had still yet to get dressed—made Parad’s heart skip a beat, and he suddenly didn’t know what to say. 

“Why am I so worked up over one photo?” Kuroto questioned. 

Parad blinked. Seriously? 

“You look uncomfortable…you _could_ do something about that,” Kuroto continued. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Parad felt his mouth drop open, and he quickly closed it again. He was used to being honest to the point of being inappropriate, but this? He might have met his match with Dan Kuroto.

“Hmm…I could,” Parad agreed, tilting his phone just a bit so Kuroto could see that his hand was indeed moving downward, knowing that the desk was blocking the full view.

“Let me see more,” Kuroto breathed, and Parad was certain that the other man’s hand was making its way downward as well. 

Somehow, just that mere thought made his cock twitch, and he groaned softly as he palmed himself through his jeans. “Only if I can see you too, shachou,” Parad added with a grin.

He watched Kuroto tilt the phone, past well-defined abs, down to where his cock was standing at full attention. “How’s that?”

Parad moved from the desk chair to his bed, sprawling back onto the mattress as he hurried to unbutton his jeans, making sure to angle the phone so Kuroto could watch him as he pushed the denim aside, wriggling out of his boxers, before giving himself a few slow, teasing strokes.

Kuroto’s lips parted slightly, and the moan that escaped from them made goosebumps form across Parad's skin. 

“Still like what you see, shachou?” Parad couldn’t help but tease, as he continued to slowly stroke himself.

Kuroto’s hand was making slow motions of its own, his thumb smearing through the pre-cum that was steadily leaking from the head of his shaft, and Parad couldn’t keep from licking his lips at the sight. “Too bad I’m not there to suck it…I want to lick up every last drop.”

He watched Kuroto’s eyes flutter closed—perhaps he was imagining it, Parad mused—and his hand began to slide along his length just a bit faster.

“Let me get it nice and wet, shachou…” Parad purred, his own eyelids at half-mast. He couldn’t bear to close them, not when such an enticing sight was right before him! “God…I want to suck it until you cum. Let me swallow it all so I can taste you.”

Kuroto’s lips parted, a breathy moan escaping from between them, before Parad continued. “Do you want to put it in me, shachou?”

Kuroto’s eyes opened to mere slivers, and he nodded. “Yes…god, I want you, Sho.”

A pleasant shiver ran through Parad’s body at such a casual use of his name—and a nickname, no less!—and with the added thought of being thoroughly fucked by Kuroto? His fingers wandered downward, rubbing over his hole almost insistently. He could feel Kuroto’s eyes watching his every move without even looking at his phone, and he contemplated finding a way to prop his phone up so he could **really** give the other man a show.

But at the same time…he didn’t want a toy, or his fingers, inside him. He wanted Kuroto. Kuroto, thrusting deep into his body. Kuroto’s hands firmly holding his hips. Kuroto’s lips on his neck, so he could hear his soft moans all the better.

His hand moved back to his shaft and continued its movement, albeit a bit more frantic than before.

He needed to cum, and he needed to see Kuroto's face when he climaxed. He needed to see what Kuroto would look like as pure bliss spread across his features. 

“God, Kuroto, I want you,” Parad gasped, panting as he worked himself. 

“You too, Sho. Soon…I promise,” Kuroto murmured.

They went silent then, watching each other on their screens, the sounds of their soft gasps and moans filling each other’s ears, before Kuroto’s eyes squeezed shut, his back arching slightly as his release shot across his stomach.

Parad didn’t know if it was the look on Kuroto’s face, or the soft moan that sounded suspiciously like his name, but one—or perhaps both—pushed him over the edge. Kuroto’s name flew from his lips as he came, and he knew that the other man’s eyes were open and watching him.

“I’ve never done anything like that before…I can’t believe that actually happened,” Kuroto said a short time later, after they’d caught their breath, a sheepish smile on his lips.

“Honestly? Neither have I,” Parad admitted. “It just felt like the natural thing to do.”

“It felt amazing,” Kuroto murmured.

Parad chuckled, flashing him a grin. “I bet the real thing will be even more amazing.”

“I think you may be right,” Kuroto replied, giving him a smile of his own. “God…now I’m exhausted.”

“I need a shower…it might wind up being a long one,” Parad admitted, suddenly feeling playful.

“I wish I could watch,” Kuroto teased.

“I’d invite you over, but…nah, the walls here are too thin.”

Kuroto blinked; clearly he’d not been expecting _that_!

“Sorry…I’m kinda pushing it, huh?” Not waiting for a response, Parad continued, “I can’t help it, though. You’ve just got me so worked up. It’s gonna be hard to not just tackle you to the ground and start grinding against you as soon as I see you tomorrow.” He paused, noticing that Kuroto’s cheek seemed to slowly be going red, and he grinned. “You’re thinking about it too, aren’t you?”

“I might need another shower before I go to bed,” Kuroto admitted. “I should go…before I suggest something unprofessional.”

“Oh? Now I’m curious.”

“I’ll leave it to your imagination,” Kuroto said, his voice suddenly sounding so incredibly sultry, Parad had to keep his hand from for reaching for his cock again.

“Yeah…definitely a long shower,” Parad said, more to himself than anyone else, before almost playfully blowing a kiss to Kuroto. “I’ll still see you at the arcade tomorrow, right?”

A genuine smile crossed Kuroto’s lips, and he nodded. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

They exchanged goodbyes before hanging up, and Parad flopped back onto the mattress once again.

That had been quite the way to end the evening.

He couldn’t help but wonder what the next day held in store for him.


	3. Danger Danger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parad and Kuroto meet at the arcade the next day for puzzle games, and puzzling out their own relationship.

By the next afternoon, Parad was practically vibrating with excitement in his haste to get to the arcade. After the previous night, he’d wanted nothing more than to see Kuroto again.

What would happen when they saw each other today? Parad hadn’t been kidding when he’d said he’d have a hard time keeping himself from simply pouncing on him…but he could control himself. At least, he was fairly certain he could.

When he arrived at the arcade, he couldn’t keep from frowning when he didn’t see Kuroto’s familiar form waiting outside. He glanced at his cell phone, noting that he WAS a bit early. He’d probably just arrived first, that was all. Or perhaps Kuroto was still at work…it wouldn’t be unusual for a CEO to be caught up with his job.

Maybe he would just go play a warm-up game of Perfect Puzzle while he waited. The he could give Kuroto a better report on his findings. Yes, that would work, Parad thought to himself, fingers flying as he sent Kuroto a text, telling him that he would be waiting inside.

The crowd around Perfect Puzzle was pretty impressive, Parad realized, once he was inside. A few people came and went as he exchanged cash for tokens, and by the time he approached the game, there was only one person playing. He placed a token at the bottom corner of the screen, signaling the current player that he was next in line.

It seemed like no time at all before the screen was flashing “Game Over”, and the player left with a groan. Parad took a seat at the console, blinking in surprise at how low the current high score on the machine was.

“Is the game that difficult?” he wondered to himself, slipping the token into the slot.

As the game began, Parad easily slipped into his gaming mode, tuning out everything around him. The game was quite fun, once he got a hang of the controls. It reminded him a bit of Tetris, but there was also an RPG element to it, which had probably thrown off a lot of the previous players.

He was so engrossed in the game, that he didn’t notice that a small crowd was forming around the console, and he didn’t realize that he’d blown past the high score by several thousand points.

When Kuroto entered the arcade, the first thing he noticed was the large crowd around Perfect Puzzle, and a smile crossed his face when he noticed Parad seated at the machine. He made his way over, managing to slip past several of the onlookers, as he slowly made his way closer to the console.

Parad seemed completely immersed in the game experience, and Kuroto couldn’t help but watch him for a few moments. Even being observed so intently, he didn’t move, or react in any way. Kuroto glanced at the screen, and his eyes widened as he took in the current high score.

“That’s even higher than any of the game testers scored,” he thought to himself, awed, as he watched Parad’s fingers move smoothly across the controls, his eyes flicking back and forth across the screen.

He wondered how long, exactly, Parad would play. How high of a score could he achieve, were he not disturbed? Could he even be disturbed, in this state?

The corners of Kuroto’s lips lifted into a sly smile as he moved closer to Parad, placing his hand on the back of his seat, and he leaned in to expel a soft puff of breath against the younger man’s ear.

It had the intended reaction; Parad jumped slightly in his seat, his concentration broken, and seconds later, the screen was full of colorful blocks, and “Game Over” flashed.

Parad turned slightly in his seat, his eyes lighting up when he saw Kuroto, but he stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “I was really getting into it!” he complained, but his lips quirked up in a small half-smile.

Kuroto nodded at the screen. “Your score is amazing…it’s almost five times higher than any of the game testers who tried it out before release.”

Parad glanced back at the screen, grinning as he entered in his name, then stood up, stretching a bit. “It’s fun. I really enjoyed it. Combining the elements like that…”

Kuroto smiled, holding his hand up. “Why don’t we get something to eat, and then you can give me your feedback? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Parad glanced at the time on his cell, and his eyes widened. “I was playing for two hours?”

“You most likely would have kept playing until the arcade closed for the evening,” Kuroto stated, his voice slightly teasing. “I was going to apologize for being so late, but I doubt you even noticed.”

“Blowing on my ear was a dirty trick, though,” Parad huffed, trying his best to look offended.

Kuroto leaned in, his voice low, but somehow perfectly audible to Parad, even amongst all of the noise of the arcade. “Believe me…that wasn’t exactly what I’d wanted to blow.”

Parad turned his head to regard Kuroto’s sultry smile, and he swore he felt his knees go weak for a moment.

“So, where shall we eat?” Kuroto continued. “The snack bar? Or somewhere more quiet?”

“Let me just use the bathroom first, then we can take a walk around the neighborhood. See what looks quietest,” Parad replied, grinning at Kuroto, before ducking down the back hallway and into the restroom. 

As he washed his hands, Parad could feel his heart hammering in his chest. “God, why do I feel so nervous? He affects me so much, and we barely know each other,” he thought to himself. “We definitely need to get out of here, though. Get some dinner…and then go from there.”

Parad stepped out of the bathroom, and immediately, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him against the wall. 

A soft grunt left Parad's lips as his back hit the wall, but was quickly swallowed as Kuroto's lips descended on his.

Well. This was unexpected. But not at all unwelcome.

Parad's fingers closed around the lapels of Kuroto's jacket, tugging him even closer as he nipped lightly at the other man's lower lip. He heard the low groan echo in Kuroto's throat, before his tongue delved into his mouth, deepening the kiss further.

Parad's hands wandered beneath Kuroto's jacket, his fingers trailing down the back of his shirt, feeling the other man shiver from the touch.

God, he wanted Kuroto so badly!

Kuroto moving closer to him, their bodies pressing together, and Parad couldn't keeping himself from groaning softly into the kiss.

This was getting dangerous, he thought, his hands moving to grasp Kuroto's belt and yanking him flush against his own body. One hand drifted down, slipping between their bodies and rubbing him almost insistently, feeling Kuroto's cock stirring behind the confines of his jeans.

Kuroto’s lips left his, and he leaned in to nip at Parad's earlobe, even as his fingers closed around Parad's wrist. "Don't start something you won't finish."

Parad turned his head slightly, giving him a playful smile. "Who said I wasn't going to?" he all but purred, his fingers moving to grasp the zipper on Kuroto's jeans.

He heard Kuroto draw in a sharp breath, then felt his hand being drawn away, and he couldn't help but pout.

Kuroto leaned close, his forehead practically resting against Parad's shoulder as he struggled to compose himself.

After several moments of silence, broken only by both of their breathing, Kuroto finally murmured, "Why don’t we head to my place?”

~

They didn't make it very far, upon returning to Kuroto's home.

The moment the door closed, Parad found his back pressed against it, and Kuroto's hungry lips were on his once again, shrugging off his own jacket and pulling Parad's off, before his fingers found their way beneath Parad's shirt. 

Parad couldn't keep himself from moaning, even as his hands dropped to Kuroto's belt, hurriedly unfastening it, before continuing on to his jeans. His hand dipped into Kuroto's jeans, both of them moaning softly when Parad's fingers wrapped around his shaft.

Parad broke the kiss, a devilish smile on his lips as he pressed Kuroto's back against the door, before moving down to his knees, feeling the other's gaze on his every move as he rested his hands on the backs of Kuroto's thighs.

Parad's tongue ran, almost teasingly light, along the length of Kuroto's shaft, multiple times, each pass coaxing a slightly louder moan from his lips. 

Parad's lips moved to the head, sucking lightly on it, and Kuroto's eyes fluttered shut, a louder moan wrenched from his lips. God, Parad was barely doing anything, but still...it was so good!

When Parad's lips began to slide past the head and down his shaft, slowly taking him into his mouth, Kuroto practically whimpered, his fingers finding their way into Parad's mass of wavy hair.

When his lips reached the base of Kuroto's shaft, Parad's gaze flicked upward, meeting the other's briefly, before he started to slowly draw back, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. He was beyond pleased that Kuroto was enjoying this, if all of the small whimpers and moans meant anything.

Parad found a good pace and settled into it, hearing Kuroto's moans growing steadily louder. Impossible, he wasn't _that_ close to climax already, was he?

Parad received his answer when a slightly sharper moan left Kuroto's lips, and he felt his release shoot down his throat. He swallowed everything, before drawing back to lap lightly at the head of Kuroto's shaft, their eyes meeting once again.

"You're neglecting yourself," Parad murmured, his voice slightly teasing, as he rose to his feet and met Kuroto's lips again, taking his time to kiss him thoroughly as he tucked him back into his jeans. 

He heard the small sound of confusion that echoed in Kuroto's throat as he did so, and he drew back slightly, a smile on his lips as he saw the look in the other man's eyes. He looked almost hungry, Parad thought, feeling Kuroto's fingers move beneath his shirt, nails scratching lightly across his skin.

"I hope this doesn't mean you're done already," Kuroto murmured, his lips suddenly mere inches from Parad's ear. 

"Not at all," Parad replied, guiding Kuroto's hand downward so he could indeed see how hard he was.

Kuroto groaned softly, nipping at Parad's neck and drawing a startled gasp from his lips. "Follow me."

Parad was all too happy to do just that, following Kuroto into the dark bedroom, waiting as he lit a few candles so they could see, but not ruin the ambiance.

Then Kuroto was at his side again, his hands immediately going to the hem of Parad's shirt and drawing it upward. Parad lifted his arms so the shirt could be removed, and then his hands moved to the buttons on Kuroto's shirt, fumbling in his haste to unfasten them. 

Kuroto chuckled, his lips moving to Parad's neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking along the expanse of skin, which was making it all the more difficult for him to finish unbuttoning that damn shirt. Would Kuroto be upset if he just ripped it off him..?

Finally, he freed the last button, and he impatiently shoved the garment back, working it off Kuroto's shoulders and down his arms, till it fell to the floor. His hands splayed over Kuroto's skin, and he groaned softly as his earlobe was nipped. 

The back of Parad's legs bumped against the bed, and he tumbled back onto the mattress, bringing Kuroto down on top of him. 

Their lips met once more, frantically, as their hands busied themselves with the other's jeans, needing to feel every inch of the other's bare skin against theirs NOW.

Neither of them could wait any longer. 

The last of their clothing was tossed hastily aside, and Kuroto's fingers immediately moved to Parad's entrance, prodding and massaging, even as he fumbled for the bottle of lube he kept beneath his pillow.

Parad watched every movement Kuroto made, yelping softly as a cool, slick finger slipped inside him. His hand moved down to Kuroto's already hard cock, giving him a few almost impatient strokes, as if trying to convey that he needed him inside him, and fast.

Hardly any time had passed before Kuroto removed his finger, hurriedly rolling on a condom, before working a generous amount of the lube onto his shaft. He tugged Parad closer, before beginning to press into him.

A soft breath escaped Parad's lips, but his gaze was still focused on Kuroto, hearing his breath hitch as he moved further into him. 

"God, Kuroto...start moving!" Parad practically begged, his nails digging into Kuroto's thigh. 

A soft growl left Kuroto's lips, before he began to move. Slowly for a few moments, before picking up the pace at Parad's insistence. 

In no time, the room echoed with their moans of pleasure, their bodies meeting each other with each thrust, the occasional mewl of their name leaving the other's lips.

Parad's hand drifted down to his own cock, and he began stroking himself, noticing how Kuroto's eyes seemed to be following his every move. A small shiver spread across his body, and he bit his lip. God, he was close!

As the thought flitted through his mind, he heard Kuroto cry out, watched his head fall back slightly, and then he was lost as his own orgasm shook his body.

He felt Kuroto collapse on the mattress beside him, and for an indeterminable amount of time, all he heard was his heart pounding in his ears, and the sound of their heavy breathing.

Once they'd both recovered enough, they sought each other out, arms drawing the other closer, soft kisses pressing against the other's lips. 

Their eyes met, and something in Kuroto's gaze...Parad almost shivered from the intensity. But somehow, he felt that the same intensity was present in his own gaze.

"Are you ok?" Kuroto finally murmured.

Parad managed a small nod, and a small smile crossed his lips. "Can you go again?"

Kuroto's eyes widened slightly, but he chuckled, rolling onto his back and bringing Parad onto his lap. "I could be persuaded. But...let's go a little slower this time."

Parad grinned. "I can probably manage that," he murmured, before leaning down to press his lips to Kuroto's, feeling him shift slightly as he discarded the used condom and rolled on a new one, before starting to push into him.

It was strange, Parad thought; he'd never been one for slow, passionate sex. But now, with Kuroto's hands on his hips, feeling him thrusting upward into his body, he thought he might be able to get used to it.

This time, they managed to maintain a slower pace, and Parad was almost startled at how his moans now sounded almost...needy. 

Kuroto's hands rested on Parad's hips, helping him move, his lips parting slightly as he watched the other's reactions. Part of him wanted to start moving faster, but...no. Not just yet, anyway.

“How is it?” Kuroto murmured.

“You really need to ask?” Parad managed to gasp, a soft groan leaving his lips as Kuroto pushed just a bit deeper into his body. He met Kuroto’s gaze, noticing an almost mischievous twinkle to them, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I thought we were going slow this time.”

“I know,” Kuroto replied; but, again, he pushed himself deeply into Parad, moaning softly. “I can’t help myself.”

His pace seemed to quicken almost immediately, and all talking ceased. Kuroto brought Parad closer, wrapping his arms around his back as he continued to thrust into him, their eyes meeting as something unspoken passed between them once again.

“I don’t want him to let me go,” Parad thought to himself, closing the distance between them to kiss Kuroto almost desperately, pleased when he returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. Kuroto’s hand slid between their bodies, beginning to pump Parad, and it seemed like mere moments passed before they both found their release.

“Stay the night,” Kuroto breathed into Parad’s ear as they laid beside one another, feeling weary, but completely satisfied.

Parad murmured an almost sleepy-sounding affirmative, feeling Kuroto’s arms surround him, drawing him closer, a soft kiss pressing to his lips. They exchanged gentle kisses like that, curled close to one another, until they both succumbed to sleep, still laying within each other’s arms.


	4. Sweet and Strong

It was the smell of fresh coffee that roused Parad from his slumber the next morning, and he blinked blearily as he tried to process exactly _why_ he was smelling it at all. His own coffeemaker worked whenever it chose to—which wasn’t often at all—so he’d been making do with instant coffee, which didn’t smell anywhere near as good as this phantom aroma. 

As he began to wake up further and took in his surroundings, it began to make sense.

He was still at Kuroto’s. In fact, he felt Kuroto’s arm draped over his waist, and could feel the warmth of the other man’s nearness. 

That still didn’t solve the coffee mystery, though.

Parad managed to wriggle out from beneath Kuroto’s arm, first making a quick detour to the bathroom to relieve himself and make sure his hair wasn’t sticking up in twelve different directions. He then returned to the bedroom, digging through the pile of their discarded, rumpled clothing until he’d retrieved his boxers and tugged them on, before following his nose out of the bedroom to wherever the coffee was waiting.

Granted, he hadn’t taken very in depth note of the layout of Kuroto’s home the previous evening, even though he’d surely passed by the kitchen and living room. He’d been a bit too distracted to take in the décor, after all; all he’d been focusing on at that point was how quickly he and Kuroto could get to the bedroom, and how quickly they could get naked.

But now, in the soft morning light, it wasn’t very hard to find his way around, especially when that tempting aroma was wafting through the air, almost beckoning him onward.

The first thing Parad noticed was that Kuroto’s kitchen was almost impeccably neat. Everything had a place and was in its place, the counters were clean, and there were no plates or silverware sitting in the sink.

There was, however, a coffeemaker sitting on the counter, and the carafe was full of wonderful, life-giving coffee, Parad noticed. He didn’t want to go snooping through Kuroto’s cabinets, but short of swigging the coffee directly from the carafe, he had no other option than to search for a mug.

Luckily, the cabinet above the coffeemaker held various glassware—plain drinking glasses, wine glasses, and, most importantly, mugs. 

Parad plucked one bearing the Genm Corp. logo from its perch, and filled it nearly to the brim with coffee. Thankfully the sugar bowl was nearby, so he wouldn’t have to start a new mission trying to locate it. And the creamer would obviously be in the fridge.

Parad was in the middle of doctoring his coffee to just the right mixture of “light and incredibly sweet”, when Kuroto entered the room. He looked…well, adorably disheveled was the only way Parad could think to put it. His hair was slightly mussed from sleep, and the boxer briefs that clung to his thin frame were definitely the ones Parad remembered peeling off him the previous night.

Kuroto leaned in to press a soft kiss to Parad’s lips, before retrieving a mug for himself. 

“You’re out of creamer,” Parad pointed out, pouring a bit more milk into his mug, before taking a tentative sip. NOW it was perfect, he silently declared.

Kuroto, however, was taking a long sip of his completely undoctored coffee, and Parad made a face. “Oh man, you’re one of those weird people who take their coffee black?” As if trying to chase the thought from his mind, he took another sip of his own brew. Light and tooth-achingly sweet, that was the only way to go.

Kuroto chuckled as Parad replaced the sugar bowl and put the milk back in the fridge. “I find it wakes me up better without anything in it. I usually have a mug or two in the morning, and bring the rest to work with me in case I need a pick-me-up later in the day. The Genm Corp cafeteria has great food, but their coffee leaves something to be desired.”

Parad swallowed his mouthful of coffee, feeling almost guilty. “Ah geez…I’m kinda taking away from your afternoon coffee stash, then.” He hadn’t taken into account that Kuroto would have to work today, simply because he didn’t have any classes that day.

A small smile crossed Kuroto’s lips. “It’s fine. I just got off the phone with one of the supervisors. It’s so strange…I must have eaten something that disagreed with me yesterday. I’ve been up sick all night long and simply can’t go in today.”

Parad blinked in confusion, then a slow grin crossed his lips. “You’re playing hooky? Man, you’re the CEO and you still gotta call in sick?”

“I don’t _have_ to, but I still do. I had to let them know that my phone would be off all day, so I can rest.”

Parad’s grin widened. “So…no unexpected phone calls or texts all day?”

“That’s right,” Kuroto murmured, leaning in to press another kiss to Parad’s lips. This one was slower, much more relaxed, and Parad found himself setting his mug down so he could wrap his arms around Kuroto’s waist, drawing him closer.

When they finally parted, Kuroto chuckled. “You taste sweet.”

“And you taste bitter,” Parad replied, sticking out his tongue. “Maybe if I kiss you enough, that’ll change.”

“Hmm…is that a challenge?” Kuroto purred.

“Might be,” Parad stated, with a teasing grin. “Should we go back to bed?”

Kuroto shook his head. “How about we shower together? Saves much more time that way.”

The look in Kuroto’s eyes told Parad that the last thing on his mind was water conservation, and he couldn’t keep from nodding immediately, allowing Kuroto to take him by the hand and lead the way.

“This just feels so natural,” Parad thought to himself. “I hope he doesn’t get tired of me right away.”

~

_Two months later:_

Parad nearly spit out a mouthful of coffee, looking across the table at Kuroto. “What?”

“I said, you should move in with me,” Kuroto replied, chuckling softly at Parad’s reaction. “I think about half of my closet is filled with your clothes now? And you’re here just about every night, unless you have a test the next day. Save what you spend monthly on housing, and just live with me. I love the company, honestly.”

Here, Kuroto’s gaze met Parad’s, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. “I…love _you_ , Sho.”

Parad stared at him for several moments, unblinking, and Kuroto began to fear that he’d said the wrong thing entirely. Was he the only one who felt that strongly? Had he just succeeded in saying the wrong thing entirely?

“Two months…and neither of us had the courage to say it,” Parad murmured, and Kuroto’s eyes quickly shot up to meet his.

“Sho..?” Kuroto began, but Parad had already gotten up and come around the table to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“You’re sure about this? It’s a big step, isn’t it? If I move in with you…you might never be able to get rid of me,” Parad murmured, settling himself on Kuroto’s laps, arms going around his neck.

Kuroto smiled, one hand moving up to rub Parad’s back soothingly. “I don’t want to get rid of you. If you want to stay here with me forever, I would love it.”

“Hmm…don’t go proposing to me so quickly,” Parad teased, grinning when a light flush crossed Kuroto’s cheeks.

“Brat,” Kuroto growled, leaning in to nip lightly at his neck. “Finish your coffee, and I’ll help you move the rest of your things here this afternoon.”

“Just as long as we’re done before 4:30. I’ve got to get to the arcade to meet that sexy CEO who’s always hanging around,” Parad said, grinning at Kuroto.

“I bet he wouldn’t mind too much if you were a few minutes late. Or didn’t stop by at all,” Kuroto replied, matching Parad’s cheeky grin. “Maybe you should spend a nice romantic night in with him.”

“I might be able to be persuaded,” Parad replied, his voice soft, as he leaned close, whispering, “I love you too,” before brushing his lips against Kuroto’s.


End file.
